Radio communication systems that transmit selective call messages to SCRs (selective call radios), such as cellular phones and pagers, have been in use for some time now. The type of selective call messages transmitted to SCRs range anywhere from personal messaging (e.g., pages, telephony) to information services (e.g., advertising, news, weather, internet data, etc.).
Based on such a wide range of messaging services, it has become common place for SCRs to receive a large volume of messages on a daily basis. It is expected that with the higher volume of message communication, portable battery-operated SCRs will have a shorter battery-life cycle. More importantly, it is expected that SCRs that have nearly reached the end of a battery-life cycle will be unable to receive long messages as a result of an SCR's battery running out of energy before the entire message has been received. Under this scenario, an SCR will be unable to receive completed messages. A similar situation arises for SCRs that receive a high volume of messages under environmental conditions where the BER (bit error rate) is high. An SCR under these conditions will be unable to receive long messages independent of the state of the battery.
Either of these modes of operation of a SCR create a perception to an end user that the SCR has malfunctioned. This perception gives rise to a certain degree of dissatisfaction in the services provided by a service provider of the radio communication system. Accordingly, a need exists for a SCR that substantially eliminates the foregoing disadvantages described in the prior art.